Corrupt
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike has officially corrupted Xander when Xander surprises Spike with a kink.


Title: Corrupt  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike has officially corrupted Xander when Xander surprises Spike with a kink.

Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #301 from Tamingthemuse- Corrupt

Prompts: Lover100: 05. Friends 11. Lovers, 12. Strangers. 13. Love, 28. Dinner, 39. Kink, 63 summer, 66. Romantic, Summer, 73. Heat, 74. Night, 76. Who? 77. What?, 78. Where? 79. When?, 80. Why?, 81 How? Writers Choice 97. Graves Stones, Writers Choice 98. Getting Caught

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike stared at Xander. "Who?"

"Us," Xander said.

"What?" Spike asked.

Xander rolled his eyes. "I want to have sex with you. Well, I always want to have sex with you."

Spike's chest puffed out. Of course Xander couldn't get enough of him. "Where?" Spike knew very well where. After all this was the third time they've had this conversation in the last fifteen minutes.

"In the graveyard," Xander said patiently. He didn't understand what Spike didn't understand.

Spike finally sat down. "You want to have sex in the grave yard? Why? Never knew you had a kink."

Xander shrugged, a light blush covering his face. "I always thought it would be kinky, ever since I learned about vampires and stuff. And now that I'm dating a vampire I can actually do it cause it's actually not that weird anymore," Xander explained with a smile.

"Never done it in a graveyard myself. Drusilla said the stars didn't like it and Harmony said it was too dirty."

Xander smiled. "So we can do it?"

"You're corrupted and I didn't even do it," Spike said somewhat disappointedly. "Of course we can. When?"

"Tonight, when we're patrolling."

Spike's eyes widened in surprise. "You do remember your little friends are going to be out patrolling tonight, right? They may be fine with us but I don't see them being happy at catching us shagging."

"Come on, Spike." Xander straddled Spike's hips. "It will make it that much more hotter. The thrill of possibly getting caught."

Spike couldn't help himself. He'd asked the five "W" questions and there was just one more to ask, just for the hell of it. "How?"

Xander looked at Spike with a straight face. "If you don't know how then we've been doing it wrong for the last six months."

There had been plenty of gravestones for Xander to choose from so when he picked one closest to one of the gated off walls Spike was more than a little shocked. There were always a number of people walking around this time of night. Any number of strangers could spot them easily enough. Spike wouldn't complain at all, if he knew he wouldn't be arrested for indecent exposure or to have Xander yell at him for sharing his goodies with everyone. Xander was possessive like that. But tonight that didn't matter.

Xander pulled his jeans and Daffy Duck boxers down around his ankles and bent over the headstone. It was a warm summer night, which Xander was glad for; he hated being cold while having sex.

Spike stared at the sight before him. Xander looked absolutely edible like this. His cock twitched in his jeans. Quickly he undid the zipper, pulled out his cock, smothered it in lube, and leaned against Xander, slowly pushing his way into Xander's warm hole. When the heat engulfed him Spike stilled. "Bloody hell," he cursed.

"Yeah, yeah. Move already!" Xander ordered.

"You're lucky I enjoy loudmouthed lovers," Spike gritted out as he began to move.

Xander groaned. "Well it's a good thing I like whiny vampires!" He yelped when Spike's cock hit his prostate.

"Oi! I'm not whiny," Spike said, affronted. "Now shut your gob."

Grunts and groans soon filled the air. Xander's fingers dug at the soft dirt as his balls drew up and he came, his come squirting over one Stewart McGavins' tombstone.

Spike arched his back as he filled Xander with his own spunk. He pulled out of Xander and tucked himself back into his jeans. "How you feeling, luv?"

"Ugg," Xander said as he stood up and rubbed his stomach. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"What did you think was going to happen, Xan? I was fucking you on a tombstone!" Spike exclaimed. He took a close look at the red mark that crossed over Xander's stomach. "I think it's going to bruise."

"Great… well at least if the gang asks I can tell them it was from a demon," Xander replied as he dressed. "I'm hungry. Can we pick up some dinner?"

Spike grunted, Xander was always hungry after they had sex. No snuggles, just food. He was in love with a romantic, Spike thought sarcastically. "We'll drive through the Double Meat Palace on the way home."

"You are so good to me!" Xander said happily.

"Yeah, well you did let me shag you in a cemetery; I suppose I should feed ya." Spike grabbed Xander and kissed him.

Xander smacked Spike away. "Don't go telling other demons this was your idea! It was all my idea!"

"So I can tell them it was your idea?" Spike asked with interest.

"Only if you buy me onion rings," Xander declared.

Spike kissed Xander hard. "Pet, you are the greatest!"

The End


End file.
